gary_johnson_studiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Gary Johnson
Gary johnson is a Writer, Director, Producer, Chef, and Actor. He founded Gary Johnson Studios, Plays Himself in alot of his shows, and plays alot of diffferent characters... Early Life Gary Johnson Jr was born on November 26 in Chicago Illionis. His parents are Gary Johnson Sr, Carolyn Price. It's because of them is what make him who he his today... Movies The first movie Gary ever wrote was ShipWrecked: The Movie. It's about him and 5 friends going on vacation on a cruise ship. But when a terrible storm comes it crashes the ship ( Everyone Died Except Gary and His 5 Friends ) so now they have to learn to survive. From fighting over a peach to building a whole freakin' hotel. After that movie became a sucess, he started writing more movies, plays and tv shows too... Plays The first play Gary wrote was Gary Gets A Job. It's about when everyone tells Gary he needs to get a job because they decide if they need to work so does he. So he gets a job at a police station where he tells eveyone there to get they're life straight. He also hangs out with his friend "Carla" while he's in jail. All though this play was as good as his first few movies he still later on keep writing them making them better and better. TV Shows The first tv show he made was called The Gary Show. It got cancelled after the first 3 episodes. Gary has so much faith in this show he brought it back 2 more times. Called The Gary Show: Reloaded and The Gary Show: Bigger and Better! Those got cancelled after 1 episode. So he wrote a show so good. It was on for 5 years. It was called "House of Bachelors" ( Not Affililated With The YouTube Show House of Bachelors By Barry Duke ) It featured 5 boys ( Gary, Anthony, Benito, Tyrek, Chuck ) and 5 girls ( Linda, Tabitha, Perla, Kamryn, Helen ). But sadly it had to be cancelled so he could write new shows like Love Thy Family ( Which He Was The Main Character From Seasons 1-5 ), The Drama Families, and Gary's Family ( Which Is His New TV Show Coming Soon ) Shorts In 2015, after he took a break from writing plays. Gary started writing shorts staring him and his friends on and off screen called "Gary & Friends Shorts". They're a few minute videos that basically show you the life and times of Gary and his friends... Characters Gary has played alot of Characters. here's a list of them... *Himself *Angela ( Who later on became Aunt Maggie ) *Charles L. Ray *Aunt Maggie ( Oriniginaly Named Aunt Maybelle ) *Uncle Johnny List of Stage Plays *Gary Gets A Job *Gary's Big Crazy Family: The Play *Gary's Family Christmas: The Play *Diary Of A Mad Teenage Girl *Gary's Neighbors From Hell *Quinton's House: The Play *Quinton's House 2: All In the Family: The Play *Kala's House: The Play *Gary's Class Reunion (6th Grade Reunion) *Do You Love Me or Him: The Play *A Scorned Woman: The Play * Gary's Family * Gary's House Guests From Hell * Gary's Class Reunion (1st Grade Reunion) * Gary On The Run * Gary's Extended Family * Ain't Nothing Like Family * The Jones Family * Christmas With Gary List of Movies *ShipWrecked *PlaneWrecked *Gary's Big Crazy Family: The Movie *Twisted Dreams *Gary's Witness Protection *Gary's Class Reunion ( 2nd Grade Reunion ) *Gary's Curse *Gary's Family Christmas: The Movie *Gary's Big Crazy Family 2: Family Vacation *Gary's Big Crazy Family 3: America's Most Wanted * Gary's Family Thanksgiving * Gary's Community Service ( First Animated Film ) List of TV Shows *The Gary Show * House of Bachelors *Love Thy Family *The Drama Families *Gary and Jada List of Shorts (Season #1) * Class Reunion * In Love * Applying For A Job * Where's My Money * Bounced Checks * Why Do Guys Hate That? (Season #2) * Gary & Friends Go To A Restaurant * The Funeral * The Wedding * The Drive Thru * Broken Heart (Season #3) * Family Reunion * Broken Heart Part 2 * Parking Lot * Gary Gets Arrested Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gary's Characters Category:Characters With Their Own Show(s) Category:Gary Johnson